fanondigimonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Hikaruyami-having fun*
Welcome Hi, welcome to Digimon Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Hikaruyami-having fun* page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wh!te$tar (Talk) 01:41, November 16, 2010 Thank you"Guess Who?" 00:26, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Story Idea Well I was bored at class today and I was thinking "Why not make a misunderstood hero" So my plan was to get someone to help me push Khaos over the edge and run away. So a crush of his that has always hated his guts should do that just fine. Now I am not going to spoil everything but Derukamon is always going to be a constant threat to the heroes, especially a hero group that has that specific girl as a part of that team. So what do you think? Can you help me out there? [[User:Memphis the light|'I will']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'never']] fade... 16:33, November 17, 2010 (UTC) So you have anyone in mind who can fill the role? [[User:Memphis the light|'I will']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'never']] fade... 16:35, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey. White Star Line 18:02, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks. White Star Line 18:05, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Well the Roleplay is set... Who are you going to use?... You can use your mask if you want? [[User:Memphis the light|'I will']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'never']] fade... 02:38, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Creepy I have Esp O_O [[User:Memphis the light|'I will']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'never']] fade... 02:41, November 18, 2010 (UTC) By all means go ahead, I want you to be a hero anyways. Ok the reason I had planned out was a natural push away symptom that she had towards him. For example she can deal with every other person but when she sees Khaos she just feels a natural instinct to push him away from her. Sort of like a self defense, because she is getting confused with emotions. [[User:Memphis the light|'I will']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'never']] fade... 20:41, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes, she doesn't understand it and is getting angered because of it. Thus making her angry whenever she sees him. [[User:Memphis the light|'I will']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'never']] fade... 20:46, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Hehe sorry I love making stories with evolving characters and influences which can effect the whole plot. Hope you don't mind. [[User:Memphis the light|'I will']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'never']] fade... 20:52, November 19, 2010 (UTC) The only fan characters I kill are my own so don't worry ^_^ and she will in due time. [[User:Memphis the light|'I will']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'never']] fade... 20:59, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Hello again. 02:01, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Guess. 02:20, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ...Yeah... 02:24, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Idk....I wasn't leaving sfw for the reason I put on my blog. 02:29, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I know...I've lost everything...because of that... 02:37, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I'll try...but i think Memph doesn't want to talk to me anymore...after what I've done to him..he'll never forgive me.... 02:44, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Alright...I'm just worried about him...and I can't get on sfw because Kagi just banned me until November 28th.... 02:52, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Everytime,something like that happens Wh!te comes in and gets somebody to ban me, and says I've started another fight. I didn't even say anything about that. 03:01, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah...I really didn't see a point of them 2 fighting,it just upsets everyone. 03:11, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Now I wish I pull up a poll on that blog...instead of letting it get out of control. 03:21, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah...I just have make sure a fight doesn't break out...can you tell everyone that I'm sorry from your blog or my blog? I just want to get it over with....and then we can forget about it.... 03:33, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Hikaru... 03:41, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I did something wrong.... 04:09, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I sent a message to light on Smbz wiki by accident..she's gotta kill me.... 04:17, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I think everyone on sfw wants me gone now.... 04:27, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah....but they will still hate me for what I've done. 04:37, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok...thanks...I don't think I can go back on....I'm even crying right now.... 04:45, August 29, 2011 (UTC) (hugs back).... 04:53, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I'll try to.... 05:03, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Alright.... 05:10, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I've gtg. Be on later sis. 05:16, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hikaru. 15:53, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm alright...still extremely upset though...I'm trying to forget about it... 16:01, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ...Yeah.... 16:09, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Em...Listening to music.... 16:18, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I've gtg. 16:27, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey sis.[[User:MetalDharak|'Elfin:Those two deserve each other....']][[User_Talk:MetalDharak|'Shun:Don't even think about them....']] 18:07, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey sis. Just playing my ds, you? 21:37, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm so bored... 22:00, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Tp? 22:09, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I don't know. 22:22, November 8, 2011 (UTC) a normal one? 22:38, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay. 22:54, November 8, 2011 (UTC) On my wiki. The link is on my profile on sfw. But i have to create a blog first to do that. 19:10, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Huh?[[User:MetalDharak|'Z': The name is Z or Zero, Master of Light and Darkness. You will soon see what true power is!]] 19:18, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay. [[User:MetalDharak|'Z': The name is Z or Zero, Master of Light and Darkness. You will soon see what true power is!]] 19:40, November 9, 2011 (UTC) How about on the talkpage then?[[User:MetalDharak|'Z': The name is Z or Zero, Master of Light and Darkness. You will soon see what true power is!]] 19:50, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay. You wanna start? This is my first time doing a digimon tp.[[User:MetalDharak|'Z': The name is Z or Zero, Master of Light and Darkness. You will soon see what true power is!]] 17:01, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Metal: (hiding behind a building) I wonder who that is... Metal:Oh no.... Metal:(comes out from hiding).... Metal:My name's Met.... Metal:I don't know....I just ended up here... Metal:Okay.... Metal:Okay. Metal:Okay... Metal:Oh okay. Metal:Oh okay. Hi. (okay) Metal:Yeah.... Metal:I hope so.... Metal:Oh okay. Metal:Sure. Metal:Ah I see. Metal:(pulls out a digivice) I don't even know how to work this thing.... Metal:Oh okay. (A grey coloured Gaomon walks up and hides behind me) Metal:Huh? Metal:I've never seen that Digimon before...(turns round and picks it up) It's so cute. G Gaomon:-_- Metal:Oh okay. Should I keep him? Metal:He keeps hiding behind me for some reason and he started to follow me around after I got here. I think he wants me to be his partner. Metal:Okay. Metal:Alright. (G Gaomon jumps down from my arms) G Gaomon:That's fine by me. Metal:Okay. G Gaomon:Don't you come from a different Dimension? Metal:Yeah,I think so... Metal:Ok. G Gaomon:I went over to another dimension once, and this human which was half dragon captured one of my friends, using this thing they call Pokeballs. G Gaomon:It's strange over there. G Gaomon:(looks at Met) And that human looked exactly like you, but went evil after a while. Metal:That person must be my counterpart from that dimension..... G Gaomon:It is kind of weird but I would like to find more out about that humans and what she did with my friend. He was a Gaomon but he was blue. G Gaomon:He is a Digimon,but he was still captured. I think they can capture anything with that Pokeballs... G Gaomon:Huh? G Gaomon'':Okay. '''G Gaomon:I hope so. Metal:Sure. Metal:Okay.